


All Our Scars

by Ravenclaw_Peredhel



Series: If I Should Fall [2]
Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Gil-galad Son of Plothole, Good Older Sibling Maedhros (Tolkien), Sort Of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:33:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27797767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ravenclaw_Peredhel/pseuds/Ravenclaw_Peredhel
Summary: Findekáno rescued Maitimo, but there is a long way to go until he is recovered.And there is his wife and children to be considered too...
Relationships: Ereinion Gil-galad & Original Female Character(s), Fingolfin | Nolofinwë & Original Female Character(s), Maedhros wife is the original female character just to clarify, Maedhros | Maitimo/Maedhros | Maitimo's Wife, Maedhros | Maitimo/Original Female Character(s), Maglor | Makalaurë & Original Female Character(s)
Series: If I Should Fall [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2023415
Comments: 9
Kudos: 17





	All Our Scars

Alassindë had not cried. She had not broken down or screamed or stormed. Perhaps they would have preferred her to. But she couldn't. All she could do was stare, almost unseeing. 

Surely...surely it looked worse than it was. All of those injuries...

She swallowed bile, and blinked several times to get rid of the tears in her eyes. Why did she care for him still? He had abandoned her, with a small child and another but newly conceived, had left her to perish on the ice. He had lain with her that night as they wept for her slain kin, comforting her, soft and gentle, and she had felt new life kindle within her as she slipped into slumber. When she woke, she had been alone, and there was a red glow on the horizon. He had abandoned her, cast her off without a moment's thought. So why, oh why did it hurt her so to see him lying there, as good as dead? Why had she cast everything away and rushed to the healers when Findekáno had brought her the news? 

A light touch at her shoulder reminded her to move again, and she found herself sitting at his side, weeping, even as she berated herself for being weak, cowardly. Alassindë had always prided herself on her strength, her independence, but she could not help but cry to see him so. _Not for long,_ she promised herself, _when he awakes, I will go_ _. No later. I will let him meet Laurealassë and see Tintillion if he wishes, but I will not see him again_ _once he awakes outside of necessity. Not that that will pain him overmuch considering his easy abandonment of me._ She ignored the sting that still accompanied that thought. 

****************

_One day later_

"Alassindë! No, Atar...please...no! The ships, the ships, no! Please, don't leave her, please. Let me go back, please! Stop, stop, you're killing her!" Maitimo's cries resounded through the healer's part of the encampment, as they did often. Alassindë held his hand and wept, but she could do nothing. Through her husband's delirium, the whole sorry tale of Losgar had come out. Fëanáro had told his sons they were forerunners, that it would be safer for Maitimo and Atarinkë's wives and children to come with the next host. Upon landing at Losgar, he had sent them on a scouting trip, and they had come back to burning ships. Maitimo had almost drowned trying to reach his wife, and many of his delirious imaginings centered around the horrors that had befallen Alassindë and Tintillion. 

"No! Please, they will die. They will die..." His voice trailed off into a cracked whisper. Alassindë loathed feeling so helpless in the face of her husband's pain. He was healing, but he was trapped in a haze of fever and delirium, and had not awoken even once. Nor had his brothers come. Tintillion had been barred from seeing his father until he was healed, which had not been a hardship until Alassindë had told him the truth of Losgar. Now, Tintillion was constantly trying to sneak in. 

"Hush Maitimo, I am here, I am not dead. I live, and I am well."

*****************

_The day after that_

"You have a daughter, a beautiful child, strong and healthy. She was born on the ice, but she is as fair and lively as any child of Ama-" She broke off her comforting whisper as the tent flap opened and a black haired, grey eyed ellon stepped in nervously. "Makalaurë. 

''Alassindë. May I see my brother?"

"I do not see why you are in such a hurry when it took you so long to come in the first place."

Makalaurë looked stricken. "How long has he been here? I only recieved the news an hour ago."

"Findekáno came for me two days ago. I have been here since." The icy chill in her voice made Makalaurë flinch. 

''Alassindë, I am so-"

"Save it. For now, Maitimo needs us. After he is recovered, you and I have a reckoning." He nodded shamefaced and she turned back to Maitimo, kssing him gently on the lips. "Rest well vennonya. For now, I leave you in the hands of Makalaurë." She turned reluctantly to leave, sending a suspicious glare at her eldest brother-in-law. 

"No.'' She wasn't even sure that she heard it, but Makalaurë's incredulous stare, and the hand weakly gripping her own belied her disbelief. "Don't go. Not again." Alassindë turned slowly, almost unwilling to see if he was merely dreaming. No, her husband's eyes were open, clear and bright, though dulled a little with pain and confusion. 

"Maitimo?" Her voice trembled, and she blinked furiously to get rid of her tears. He stared at her in wonderment. 

"Alassindë...are you really here?"

"Yes...yes I'm here." His eyes widened, before he grabbed her hand in a firmer grip. 

"You're real..."

********************

"..." Alassindë laughed at her husband's dumbstruck expression. "A daughter?"

"Yes...the first daughter of the House of Fëanor. Laurealasse Wenestel." She hesitated before continuing. "Nolofinwë gave her her fathername. We thought you weren't coming back."

"I didn't." Maitimo's mood darkened and Alassindë cursed inwardly. 

"You should meet her."

"What?"

"Laurealasse. You should meet her." Within a few moments, the baby girl was brought, and Maitimo held his daughter in his arms for the first time. 

"Alassindë..." She smiled, watching her husband and daughter interact for the first time. Laurealasse was still little more than a baby, and she gurgled and waved her fists at her father, who blinked away tears. 

"Amil? Atya? Lemme go Uncle Finderáto, I want to see my Atya!" A child's shout interrupted the tender moment, and soon afterwards, Finderáto and Findekáno entered the tent to find the little family all curled up on the bed. Maitimo held Laurelasse, a little awkwardly due to his lacking one hand, allowing her to play with his hair. Curled against him was Alassindë, practically radiating joy, with Tintillion sitting on her lap and talking nineteen to the dozen to his father about all sorts of things. The cousins exchanged one look and tiptoed out. The family could use a little more time together. 


End file.
